


joke's on you

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fun and Games, Gen, Prank Wars, Promptober 2019, Season 2 Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May has a reputation to maintain as the reigning prankster in SHIELD, but now she's got an apprentice, and they've got a pair of targetsFills AoS Promptober prompt: "playing pranks"





	joke's on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Book_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/gifts).

> For an anon request on Tumblr who requested Maydaisy+pranks

The spider on the wall has stayed far enough away from her face for her not to feel the need to move, but Skye’s legs are starting to go numb from the crouch she’s been holding for the past hour. Tucked inside the cargo net that is draped over the crates behind her, Skye keeps her eyes on May, who is crouched opposite her behind another bin, and her ear tuned towards the plane on the other side. The cord lying loosely on the ground between them is wrapped around one of her hands, and she’s focused enough on not stirring it even a little that she can forget about the cramp in her quad for a moment. May, her phone balanced carefully on one knee while she holds the other end of the cord, suddenly gives the signal, and Skye tenses, listening even closer. Two voices and sets of footsteps approach, and May raises one of her hands, gaze meeting Skye’s meaningfully. The two men sound like they’re right on top of them when May’s arm slashes the air, and Skye pulls the rope with all her might, raising it from the floor to a height from the floor that is more than enough to trip both men mid-stride.

The force of Trip’s calf against the cord nearly pulls the cord out of Skye’s grip, but she doubles her fists around it and holds on tight until she feels Hunter stumble too. Both men stagger forward, their momentum compounded by the sloping ramp towards the hangar door, and Hunter ends up nearly flying into the closed metal door with all that velocity behind him. Trip is unable to recover, spilling gracelessly onto the concrete ramp, and Skye immediately drops the cord, leaping triumphantly from her hiding place.

“Boom!” she shouts with a grin, flashing her badge at the sensor and opening the hangar door.

“Oh, bloody hell!” is all she hears Hunter groan as he tumbles to the floor behind her as she flies through the door, feeling May right on her heels. The two of them race down the hall and into the common area, giggling (Skye) and smirking (May) all the way. Those in the common area look surprised as the two of them fly in breathless, but only Bobbi says anything.

“How did it go?” she prompts, smirking herself over the rim of her coffee cup.

“Perfectly,” Skye says, going straight to the monitor bay and pulling up the feed from the hangar door. “I already want a replay.”

The birds-eye view of the event is twice as funny, and then the slow-motion replay only makes it better. Skye is nearly doubled over with laughter by the time Trip and Hunter come into the common area, too, both looking more embarrassed than angry.

“Now what did we do to deserve that?” Trip says with feigned innocence, walking right up to Skye and pulling her into a painless headlock to give her a noogie.

“You and Hunter were the ones who pulled the devil’s tail,” she reminds him as she breaks out of the headlock easily and pinches him in the place on his ribs where she knows he’s ticklish. “I don’t know what he said to make it sound safe to test May’s patience with that stunt in the cockpit, but _she_ knows you’re the only other teammate who has the code to the cockpit door.”

The incident in question was the typical wrap-the-room gag, where every item and surface in the cockpit had been covered with wrapping paper, but beneath it was a layer of tin foil, and beneath that was a layer of Vaseline over a layer of plastic wrap, just to make things fun.

“You weren’t the one who had to clean it up,” Trip reminds Skye, referencing the way Coulson had come down on him and Hunter for ‘endangering their team’s ability to leap into action at a moment’s notice’ (“What would have happened if we had had to fly out for an emergency and you and May had to deal with that mess before getting us in the air?”) “And anyway, I was just helping out a pal.”

“Me too,” Skye responds with a daring smirk before looking around for May. She, somewhat predictably, has vanished, and so has Hunter, but Skye isn’t worried about handling Trip on her own.

“You’ll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of the year now,” he warns her good-naturedly, thumping her once on the shoulder.

“Best of luck!” Skye challenges with a dramatic curtsy.

-

Two mornings later, Skye wakes up with her five o’clock alarm and quickly changes into workout clothes before hustling to the women’s bathroom down the hall. May is brushing her teeth at the sink as Skye makes a beeline for the the first toilet stall, where she lifts the lid of the toilet and has nearly turned around to sit down before her brain processes the ‘not right’ thing it just saw, and she does a quick double-take.

This time, she yelps.

May is giving her a calm look in the mirror as Skye stumbles out of the stall, a hand to her chest.

“Did you see that?!” Skye exclaims, pointing back at the printout of the monster from the Ring taped over the bowl of the toilet beneath the seat.

“Yep,” May says around her toothbrush, spitting once into the sink. “So what do you want to do about it?”

-

(They add food coloring to both guys’ toothpaste tubes and soy sauce to their aftershave, for starters)

-

Now, it’s no secret that Hunter is in Fitz’s good graces these days, but Skye is still the one who gets to him first.

“You didn’t get these from me,” Fitz reminds her as he hands over the small devices Skye had commissioned from him just that morning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Skye winks as she hurries out of the lab.

May is waiting for her at the mouth of the hall of men’s dorms, and Skye flashes a thumbs up as she rounds the corner. Both Hunter and Trip are off the base right now, but really it’s only Hunter who’s getting hit today.

If these doors had electronic keypads, Skye would have hacked in easily—but as it is, this one falls to May for some good old fashioned lock-picking. Mack is the only one who unexpectedly walks out of his room before May has managed the lock, and he gives the two of them a tired look as he passes them.

“You didn’t see anything,” Skye calls after him just as May finally gets the door open.

“Not a thing,” he calls back.

Skye is on pins and needles, sure that Hunter would have left a booby trap, however juvenile, for them, but nothing seems amiss as they quickly place the handful of small devices throughout the room. They’re tiny, compact car alarms that will scream whenever jostled, and they’ll arm them through a control device once they’ve hidden them all throughout his furniture, closet, and clothes. The fact that he definitely won’t find all of these alarms on the first day makes this prank even better, in Skye’s opinion.

“Seems a waste not to do more to his room while we’ve got the chance,” she mutters as she tucks one in the nightstand drawer.

“Rule one of pulling pranks is ‘don’t get greedy’,” May reminds her as she tucks one into the pocket of Hunter’s jacket on the back of the chair and another into one of his shoes. “In and out, fast as you can.”

The whole thing takes less than a minute, and May reaches for the door handle. “Let’s lock up.”

As soon as the door is opened though, the two of them are shocked by a wave of cold water crashing against them. Skye’s eyes close as she throws up her arms reflexively with a shriek, and she almost immediately feels something else land against her soaked head and body.

“Rule number one isn’t don’t get greedy,” Trip’s voice says in front of her, and Skye opens her eyes cautiously to see both him and Hunter standing in front of the door, empty buckets in their hands and a white haze floating through the air. Both she and May are now coated from head to toe with water and flour, if the taste on her lips is anything to go by.

“Rule number one,” Hunter adds, soundly disgustingly smug, “is don’t get cocky.”


End file.
